Baby, Baby
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: Pregnant. She was pregnant. Ichiruki. For Vivienne Iforgot Myname, who wanted me to write again.
1. Chapter 1

It all started at 7:55 AM when Ichigo got out of the bathroom, dressed in his uniform for work, and saw that Rukia had not gotten up.

It was odd- usually Rukia was the one who woke him up- but today she slept straight through it all. He moved over to the bed and climbed over to her, gently pushing her hair from her face as she seemed to be asleep, "...Rukia?"

"Mmmm?"

"It's time for work... we're gonna be late." but she merely shook her head, causing him to raise a brow, "Are you feeling ok, Rukia?"

"No." she turned then so that her body was facing him, but her eyes were closed, "I don't want to go today..."

That surprised Ichigo a little bit- Rukia was usually the last person to not want to go into work... if she was saying no, then she really wasn't feeling well, "Do you wanna go to the 4th? What's wrong?"

"I just feel kinda sick." Her eyes opened tiredly then, "You go, Ichigo."

"What? But you're sick-"

"I can take care of myself." she sighed, "I'll be fine. I'll go to the Fourth ok? But you have to go to work. It's probably just a little bug."

He stared at her, "...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok..." he kissed her forehead, touching her face softly, "Make sure you go ok? I'll call you."

"I'll try."

"Alright. I'll see you later then. Get some rest." He slipped off the bed, grabbed his phone and walked out, shutting the light off after him. Rukia sighed softly, closed her eyes and let sleep take her again.

20 minutes later, long after Ichigo had left, Rukia suddenly bolted out of her bed to the bathroom, throwing up what she felt were her entire insides. She gasped for air, rinsed her mouth and washed her face, and sat down on the closed toilet seat with a tired sigh, wondering what on earth she could've eaten to make her sick like this. She got off the seat slowly to the floor and opened the cabinet, searching for cleaner when she noticed it.

A box of pads sitting at the side of the cabinet.

Rukia froze, her eyes widening in realizations. Pads. Periods. She stood up quickly, her mind spinning. How long had it been since her last period? It'd been _weeks, _she realized now. Months. How many...? She couldn't recall.

Of course. They'd talked about this when they got married- that had been 1 and a half years ago, and then around 5 months ago, again. Because Rukia felt they were ready for a baby, she had talked to Ichigo about it and he agreed completely. After that time she and Ichigo had been trying _a lot _for a baby- but, _could_ it be?

She slipped her hand under the hem of her tshirt, running her fingers gently over her abdomen as she reached for a phone.

"Hello? This is Kuch- _Kurosaki _Rukia... I need to make an appointment."

* * *

She was lying on a long bench-like seat, the nurse gently rolling the device across her stomach, her eyes fixated on a screen, widening when saw a tiny black thing on the screen as the nurse spoke, "There's your baby!" She pulled the screen closer, pointing with a finger. "Like I said before, you're around 10 weeks in. I'm surprised you didn't feel anything sooner!"

Rukia was breathless as she stared at the screen, "So am I..."

"Well," the nurse chuckled, "Would you like to have this printed?" as she hand Rukia tissues to wipe the gel off her tummy.

"Oh..." Rukia's eyes glittered positively, "Yes. Could I have 2?"

"Of course." The nurse helped her off the chair and they walked out into the hall, entering a small office, she pressed some random buttons on a computer keyboard and then looked into a bunch of shelves, pulling out several brochures, "Now you'll want to read these, they are important... and we will schedule appointments every month to make sure everything developing as they should." There was a beeping sound and she smiled, "Oh those are the pictures! I'll be right back!"

She fetched the 2 pictures from a printer and sealed them in an enevelope, handing it to Rukia, "There you go dear, you're all set. Our GYN's name is Yoshi-sensei, she's very skilled in the area and she's been with us for years, I'm sure she'll take great care of you. Now if you have any questions be sure to call us. Take care of yourself dear!"

"Ok, thank you!" With that, Rukia took all of the papers in her hand and left the building, quickly walking home- she had a good idea.

When she got home, she rummaged around the room they used as a home office until she found an envelope, and then printed on it very neatly in business-like writing. She took a paper and wrote on it as well, and then took one of the ultrasound photos and loosely attached it the the paper. Folding it up, she shoved it into the envelope and ran out towards the 13th division's offices.

Just as she had known, Ichigo was not in his office- he was probably in the break room eating- he had already called her this morning and had talked to her, wondering if she had taken an appointment at the 4th division yet (she had, and she hadn't told him of her speculating pregnancy or anything of the sort). The entire building was empty, much to her luck. Keeping her reiatsu low, she slipped into his office and placed the envelope right on his desk where he would see it immediately. With that, she chuckled sneakily and flash-stepped out.

20 minutes later, all of the 13th division officers returned from lunch to resume their work, Ichigo included. He went into his office with a sigh, wondering if he should call Rukia again- she had said her appointment would be over by lunch, but she hadn't called to tell him anything... sitting down at his desk, he made to reach the phone when a sharp, white envelope caught his eye. The print on it read:

_To: The Spouse of Kurosaki Rukia_  
_From: Division Four Intense Medical Aid_  
**IMPORTANT: OPEN IMMEDIATELY**

His eyes widened in shock and he grabbed the envelope, tearing it right open and fumbling to get the contents out. Once he did, he unfolded the paper, his eyes darting all over it in anxiety. His eyes widened in shock as he read the only word on the page,

_Congratulations!_

With a photo of an ultrasound attached to it.

Ichigo stared at the photo, his hands shaking.

And then he screamed very loudly- and darted out of his chair, throwing his door open and gasping, "I'm going home!" Everyone in the office looked up at him as if he were insane, and he pointed to the 3rd seat, "Hey you! You're in charge!" then he ran for the door.

Someone called out to him, "Captain, is everything ok?!"

Ichigo only let out a delirious little laugh and ran out the door; it slammed shut behind him. He flash stepped all the way home, making the trip a total of 30 seconds, and ran inside his house like a nutcase, screaming, "Rukiaaa!"

She had been folding clothes when he called out to her, and he found her immediately sitting in the middle of freshly washed laundry and scooped her up like nothing, spinning her in a circle and kissing her.

The next day when they went to work, she was sorting through papers at his desk, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Ichigo put a piece of tape onto the back of the ultrasound picture and stuck it to an empty picture frame sitting on his desk. Biting her lip, she moved over and slipped onto his lap, resting her head against his neck. He dropped the pen in his hand, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're having a baby, Rukia." his voice was in a little excited whisper. She smiled softly.

"Yeah."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Omake:

"If it's a girl, can we name her Usagi, Ichigo?"

_"No."_

"Pleaaaaase?"

"No way!"


	2. Omake

**OMAKE**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia sat on the couch together. Rukia sat with her hands folded in her lap and Ichigo leaned on his thighs. The ultrasound photo sat on the coffee table. Across from them, Isshin sat rigidly, with a serious expression on his face and his arms folded across his chest. He looked angry and disappointed, and for once in their lives the young couple were worried about their goofy father.

They sat like that in a heavy silence for a few moments before finally, Isshin spoke in a serious, disappointed tone.

"How long have you known about the pregnancy?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked up at him, but Isshin was still looking down, not meeting their eyes. Rukia glanced at Ichigo worriedly, who returned her look.

Isshin continued, his eyes serious and disappointed as he glared as his son and daughter in law, "A day? A week?..._A year?"_

With this, all worry drained from Ichigo. He rolled his eyes. Rukia sighed softly.

"D...Dad..." Rukia spoke uncertainly, still not quite used to calling Isshin (or anyone for that matter) Dad, "We've only known for a week... nobody knows yet besides you, and Nii-sama..."

"But Byakuya found out before me. Since when is he more important than me?"

"You're right, Dad." Ichigo spoke in a sarcastic tone, "We should've told you immediately. You're a part of this as _much_ as Rukia or I." He nodded at Rukia, who also nodded in a mocking way.

Isshin nodded seriously. "Yeah. Thank you." He paused then, "There IS one way you can make this up to me..."

"What is that?"

A goofy grin spread across Isshin's face, "If it's a boy name him Isshin jr!"

"NO!"

Rukia laughed, "It's not so bad! If it's a girl I wanted Usagi, but Ichigo said no." She squinted at him.

_"We're not giving this baby any weird names!"_

"USAGI IS NOT WEIRD, IT IS BEAUTIFUL!" Rukia tugged his arm, "Just imagine it Ichigo! Kurosaki _Usagi!"_

"No!"

"Isshin jr Kurosaki!"

_"NO!"_


End file.
